


Дело не в словах…

by Pheeby



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Texts, Soulmates, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>создано автором на заявку: соулмейт!АУ, где на 18-летие на теле человека появляется тату с первыми обращенными к нему словами его соулмейта, которые позволят им узнать друг друга при встрече.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело не в словах…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's not the words...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188285) by [ko_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes). 



> Бета - **Талина2010**

Майкрофт Холмс был в некоторой степени смущен фразой, отпечатанной на его коже. Это были слова Грегори, поэтому он не мог их ненавидеть, но всё же реплику «Гребаное отстранение» не все назвали бы романтичной… 

У Грега Лестрейда на теле красовалось «И я рад нашему знакомству». По крайней мере, он мог представить, что Майкрофт произнес это не саркастично…

На теле Джона была фраза «Майк, можно твой сотовый? Мой не ловит сигнал». Но могло быть и хуже: он видел фразу на шее Майкрофта.

У Шерлока, очевидно, было «О, тут всё изменилось». Но ему были важны не слова, а только тот, кто их сказал.


End file.
